Sean S
Sean S is a commentator who started back in 2015. He was heavily criticized for making way too many commentaries with bad points and his lack of script. He returned to commentaries in 2016 back with his self commentary. In 2018 he joined Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics. Avatars * Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) Main * SeanCon (OC Avatar) Reviews. and Commentaries that don't have a specific theme, just a Customed theme * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Fear (Inside Out) * Harold (Captain Underpants) * Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Richard (Unikitty) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Enid (O.K K.O.! Let's be Heroes) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Clank (Ratchet & Clank) (for video game related commentaries) * Violet (The Incredibles) (Post-Sean) * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Leni (The Loud House) * Hovis (Catscratch) * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Private (Madagascar/The Penguins of Madagascar) * Ollie (Ollie and Moon) * Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) * Eek (Eek! The Cat) * Carrie (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race) * Pearl (Steven Universe) (Retired) People he commentated on * Joseph Ingman (four times) Disowned * Mills Kohai (thrice) Disowned * DareDevilledEggs Disowned * Dirtbikeredden Disowned * JustCallMeHenry Disowned * Dale Rockman (twice) Disowned * Future Blood (four times) * Mike J. * LWR Speaks (thrice) * Isaac Johnson (Co-op with Halofan HP00) Disowned * JuniorfanTheEnlightment Disowned * Anderson Cooper * ClayPot Disowned * MewManic Disowned * D3ATHCRITIC Disowned * Nightmare Kagamine Disowned * Cooleo swagge (twice) Disowned * Darkshadowknightxiii * TheUncleHammer * Supershadow781 * Emma Cruz * DarkSonic297 * CarlosFive (twice) Disowned * Jacob Wilde Disowned * Orangemario5 * BlueFlame3500 Disowned * David the Ranter Disowned * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Edray1416 Disowned * B.Z Uscuro (twice) * Halofan HP00 (six times) (three times with Supersonicward15) (three being Solo commentaries) being Disowned, including one Solo * Jack81 (twice) Disowned * Sk8bordkid2002 (six times) Disowned * TrollsSuck (four times) * Himself (thrice) Disowned * Eddy The Scammer Disowned * Dragonballz942011 * Blazerush2002 * Alc Sonder Disowned * Communist Commentator (four times) (joke) * Spy Scriber (twice) (joke) * ShowsWithAwesomeMoralsYES MrEnterHatersNO (joke) * AstroChan Disowned * Patrick Brough (one shot) * Flaming swords man * GOKU KETCHUM (twice, in one shot and quickie) * Kung E-Muller (in the third co-op with Supersonicward15) * DAN STEIN (twice, in commentary and a review style commentary) * Nicholas E Miranda (twice, in one shot and a planned review style commentary) People who commentated on him * TheTJASTA (twice) * MrConnman123 * JustCallMeHenry * Mike J. (twice) * Illiniguy34 * Mistress Noir (twice) * Nightmare Kagamine * TheMaverickToaster (twice) * MasterTP10 * Davidwash3r3 (B.O.P.) * Dirtbikeredden (B.O.P.) * MrSirRaven (B.O.P.) * Dragonballz942011 * BlazeRush2002 * ThatOnlyAlpha * Halofan HP00 * 8363MTR (one shot) * Dicksponge Ent. (thrice) * JustCallMeHenry * Pxstelpeach * MrA & Doctor Mario360 * Lance 1000 (twice) * AcesGamer * Supersonicward15 * DigitalTy * Mills Kohai * Blazing Larvesta * Nicholas E Miranda (several times) * Kainu * Keyblade Master Trivia * His videos back from 2015 to 2016 had either mixed reception or were poorly received with the exception of a few of his commentaries and reviews. But in early 2017 to the present all 7 of his main videos have beyond passable reception with the exception of only one or two dislikes (Sean Shots #6: Bad Audio = Unwatchable Video (Patrick Brough), Sean Commentaries #60: The Astro Chan of Screen Recorder Commentators (Flames of Insanity), Sean Rants #1: Cian Baneham flagged because of Cian Baneham or his fanboys, Sean Reviews #4: Ninjabread Man (PS2/Wii), Sean Rants #2: Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Sean Qna's #2: Second Birthday Special, Sean Shots #7: The Emma Cruz of Countdown Video's (GOKU KETCHUM) and his part 1 video of his Top 8 Best and Worst Animated Films of 2017) * His most Popular Video is his review on Drake and Josh Season 1. * The video that he is most proud of is his Review on Ninjabread Man. Category:Commentators Category:2014 Category:Male Commentators Category:Reviewer Category:Countdown Artists Category:D.I.E